U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,648 issued Feb. 9, 1982 and assigned to the assignee of this invention discloses a plurality of display shelves forming a part of a display stand wherein the shelves are supported by a back structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,431 issued Apr. 12, 1983 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a shelving assembly in which a plurality of shelves are supported by corner posts.
Neither of the above patents is adapted to afford a variety of shelf supporting means.